Name and Guess This Cat
by Mallowsong
Summary: - ON HOLD UNTIL JULY- This is sort of like a fun game with two parts. The first part is "Name this cat!"- I provide a description of a cat and you think of a creative name for the cat. The second part is "Guess this cat"- you guess the cat(a real cat in the series) from the description I give you for the cat. Enjoy! (Rated T because WARRIORS!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Mallowsong.**

 **People who can come up with the best name for** Name This Cat! **and people who guess the correct cat for** Guess This Cat! **will be given a shout out in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Name This Cat!**

A dappled gray-and-white she-cat. Pelt is sleek and soft. Black-tipped tail. Large, almond shaped light green eyes.

 **Guess This Cat!**

ThunderClan Tom

I am a light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

I have tufts at the end of my ears and pale brown spots on my belly.

I was once the deputy of ThunderClan, but I had to step down because of my strange illness.

An ambitious young she-cat took my place instead of a power-hungry warrior.

I was a good deputy, fair and never afraid to defend my Clan.

I was also well-respected by my clanmates.

But I kept having bouts of sickness, and soon, I joined my warrior ancestors in StarClan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is Mallowsong! Thank you all for your support!**

 **Now for the WINNERS:**

 **The winning name for Name This Cat was... Ferndapple! Congratulations to Larkfur for coming up with it!**

 **The correct cat for Guess This Cat was... Tawnyspots! Congrats to Jay, I-really-hope-not, Emberflame, Mothstar of Cloudclan, iDragonSpyro, Stormbreeze of BlazeClan, and Larkfur for guessing correctly!**

 **Also, thanks to Larkfur for following and favoriting this story!**

* * *

 **Name This Cat!**

A muscular dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Black and white flecks on his back and flanks. White legs and paws. He is short-tempered and never afraid to fight.

 **Guess This Cat!**

WindClan Tom

I am a gray-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes and wide shoulders.

I loved to dig tunnels and going underground.

I was furious when my leader banned tunneling underground.

I was friends with a fellow tunneler, a pale ginger tom.

When he died in a cave-in while meeting a rogue, I became mates with his mate.

The son did not take it well.

When that son became leader of WindClan, I gave him a life for honoring old traditions.

I had two sons and two daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo, this is Mallowsong! Sorry it took so long. I had error 503 or something. It wouldn't let me upload anything. But I'm back now.**

 **Now for the WINNERS:**

 **The winning name for Name This Cat was... Shadespark! Congratulations to Renegade Storm for coming up with it!**

 **The correct cat for Guess This Cat was... Woollytail! I congratulate iDragonSpyro, Larkfur, Mothstar of Cloudclan, Redfeather8829, Ariao, simona6711, A Warrior at Heart, Emberflame, SwiftstormWrites, Renegade Storm, DraconLupus91, and Brokendawn32005 for guessing correctly! (That was a mouthful.)**

 **Also, thanks to Ariao and Renegade Storm for following and favoriting this story!**

 **See you all later!**

* * *

 **Name This Cat!**

Light ginger tabby she-cat with her ears ending in dark brown tufts. Snowy white underbelly and white-tipped tail. Small delicate paws and sky blue eyes.

 **Guess This Cat!**

RiverClan She-Cat

I am a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur.

I was shown at the end of _Crookedstar's Promise_ in the manga as an apprentice.

I was in the _Warriors_ series starting from the first series.

I fostered two half-Clan kits who had lost their mother, and loved them like they were my own..

I am the mother of a medicine cat.

I had two apprentices.

I was the cat sent from RiverClan to fetch Leafpool, who helped save cats in RiverClan from Twoleg poison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm back!**

 **Now for the WINNERS:**

 **The winning name for Name This Cat was... Flameberry! Congratulations to A Warrior at Heart for coming up with it!**

 **The correct name for Guess This Cat was... Mosspelt! (Sorry for those who thought it was Graypool! Sort of alike, aren't they?) Congrats to Frosted Winter Soldier, Redfeather8829, Emberflame1706, iDragonSpyro, A Warrior at Heart, Guest, Azureflower, Larkfur, and Sharpbreeze!**

 **I also congratulate Mothstar of Cloudclan for earning a half-point in Guess This Cat!**

 **I think I am going to try poems for Guess This Cat. It was pretty fun writing it!**

* * *

 **Name This Cat!**

Small black-and-white tom with a long tail. Blazing amber eyes. Hates it when cats comment on his small size. Eager to fight and prove himself.

 **Guess This Cat!**

 _Everything was fine until we were 'paws'_

 _Then one moment, one big crash in our life_

 _Changed us for the worse_

 _Everyone cared for my littermate_

 _But didn't give a mousetail for me_

 _Jealousy consumed me..._

 _Eating away at my heart_

 _Then I met HIM..._

 _HE who changed my life_

 _Leading me away to somewhere dark_

 _Where evil resides in the shadows_

 _Though I knew it was wrong_

 _I had to escape to SOMEWHERE_

 _So I followed into the dark, dark forest_

 _There, cats taught me new skills_

 _They taught me how to kill_

 _I should have left, I shouldn't have stayed_

 _But I felt I could be great there_

 _But when the time came to kill my Clan_

 _I couldn't evade it any longer_

 _The truth was out, but I was trapped_

 _And didn't have the courage to leave_

 _In the battle, my friend turned me away_

 _She saved me from doing what I would have regretted_

 _I owe my everything to her._


End file.
